Forbidden Fruit
by the-poetry-of-ink
Summary: What happens when an unhappily married Bella Cullen falls for her abused psychic human student Alice? Will Edward be able to walk away when he finds out or will he stick to the words: "If I can't have you nobody can." BellaxAlice TeacherxStudent
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have some OC's in here who are Alice's friends, they are decendants of Bella's friends, not that that's really important but I thought you should know. Another thing you need to know is: Yes Bella and Edward are teaching vampire's I always see Human versions of the teacher student love thing so I decided to give it an edge. Please Enjoy. R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Fruit 1<strong>

**APOV **

A sharp pain went through my back when I turned around in my bed again, trying to find a position to lay on that didn't hurt that much. After tossing and turning I gave up. I sat up irritated and pulled the hem of my shirt upward I realized that 'his' outburst last night had already left several bruises on the pale skin of my hipbone.  
>Fucking bastard, I thought sourly. He always managed to hit me where it hurts like hell yet no one would see it accidentally.<br>I barely managed to reach my crappy phone when it rang.

"Hello?" I croaked.

There was a gasp on the other line and for a moment I wondered if it would be better to hang up before I the caller could start asking unpleasant questions.

"Alice? Alice, are you okay?"

I forced myself to speak clearly to console Erica, my best friend. She's a darling and the nicest person I have ever met in my life.

"Yeah, just a little tired. I kind of slept in."

"How can you sleep in on the first day of school?" She asked, and I could imagine the panicked expression on her face when she thought about possibly being late.

"Relax, I'll be down in a second."

I hung up before she could ask any more unpleasant questions and grabbed my backpack. Quietly I descended the stairs, hoping not to wake up Joseph. As usual he was snoring on the couch, surrounded by empty beer bottles and food cartons. A shiver of fear ran down my spine when his loud snore broke the silence but thank god his blue gray eyes remained closed. There would be hell to pay if I accidently woke him up.  
>Slowly I opened the door and closed it after myself. I managed not to limp to Erica's old gray Volkswagen Beetle and was relieved when I remembered Erica was on her monthly by now because she always carried Advil.<br>I carelessly threw my backpack in the back seat before I sat next to her waiting for her to take off. She didn't start the engine and I raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Is something wrong with the car?"

She looked exasperated and forced her voice to sound hard and strict like Officer Newton's.

"Click it or ticket; young lady." After a few seconds of her trying to keep a straight face she started laughing, and I buckled my seatbelt as she drove off.

"So, how was your weekend?" She asked before taking a small sip from the plastic cup of coffee in her left hand.

I had stayed at her place most of the summer but last weekend I had to return to my so-called home because Joseph wanted me to clean the garage. For a moment I considered telling her the truth, she was my best friend and I hated to hide things from her but deep inside of I knew that it would be better not to tell her and so decided to keep 'his' physical attacks on me a secret.

"It was pretty boring as usual. How was yours?"

She smiled widely and pushed her black-rimmed glasses back on her nose.

"I saw the new teachers at the music store when I got my flute. Mr. Cullen is so handsome…and young…all in all just effing hot! Thank god, I chose music this year! He's definitely mine."

I was a little surprised at her. Erica was not the type of girl to swoon over a guy like that... ever. I dismissed it and rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm.

"That's kind of illegal you know."

She scoffed as she took a left. "I was only kidding. Jeez I'm not looking for a hook up with a pedophile. Besides he's married to the new French teacher."

Before I could ask her about said French teacher we were in the lot and the bell rang. We ran to our first class, French 2 and I was relieved when I saw the teacher wasn't there yet.

Erica and I sat down quietly on the two only remaining seats that were unfortunately in the first row directly in front of the teacher's desk. A few minutes later the door to the classroom opened again and the class went abruptly silent. When I raised my head from the book I had been staring at instead of actually reading, my mouth fell open and it took me a moment to remember how to close it again.

If god existed in any kind of way then she had to be an angel sent straight from heaven above. Her skin was extremely pale, too pale even for a rainy place like Forks, but at the same time it was absolutely flawless, almost translucent looking. I would've thought she was albino except for the fact that her hair had color along with her eyes. Her dark mahogany colored hair had just a few red streaks and flowed to her slim yet slightly curvy waist. It was wrong and completely inappropriate but I couldn't help but move my eyes up and down her beautifully crafted body. I noted that she was at least six inches taller than my 4'11. For a few moments I glanced longingly over her designer clothes then I looked back at her face and noticed for the first time her dark golden colored eyes. I had never seen such beautiful eyes in my entire life. Were they real, or was she wearing contacts?

My thoughts were broken when she took a deep breath and spoke up for the first time since she had entered the room.

"Hello class, I am Mrs. Cullen and I will be teaching French 2 this year."

Jeff, the class nerd, mumbled something like. "She could teach me all the French she knows and I'm definitely not talking about the language."

A part of me wanted to laugh while another part of me wanted to smack him in the back of the head for his immature comment and another part almost agreed with him. She ignored him completely and picked up her clip board. I couldn't help but notice the beautiful, shiny, nice sized rock on her finger. Talk about depressing... I wish I could have a ring like that I lied to myself.

"Okay class, roll time. Feel free to correct me if I get your name wrong."

I was too entranced by her slightly low raspy voice to hear her call my name and so I almost jumped from my seat when Erica nudged me with her elbow. I feared abrupt physical contact more than anything.

"What?" I whispered towards her. She pointed to Mrs. Cullen, who was staring at me.

"Mary-Alice Brandon?"

I didn't know why, but I blushed all over my face when I heard her call my name. I wanted to hear her say it again and again. For a split second her eyes met mine and somehow I managed to force myself to stumble out a verbal response.

"Please, just call me Alice. Mary-Alice is just for the papers."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Sure thing if you prefer it that way, Alice."

I blushed again and tried to hide it by sticking my nose into my book again. I never blush. What the hell? As she continued roll Erica nudged me again.

"Okay, What was up with that? Why the hell, are you blushing?"

I shrugged my shoulder because I didn't even know the answer to that. Erica skeptically raised one eyebrow but to my relief she didn't push it. Something hard was thrown at my back, touching one of my sore ribs painfully. I turned to see James in the back row waving his hands frantically for my attention. When he saw me looking at him he mouthed the words: Want to trade seats?

I shook my head and turned around. There was no way I was giving up this seat when French was definitely my favorite subject.

After roll call was over Mrs. Cullen handed out the syllabus and started reading it out loud. Her voice was so perfect, sounding way more than singing like talking especially when she spoke French. I wished I could listen to it for hours. It had a big chance of becoming my favorite sound on earth. Wait! What was wrong with me? I can't be like this! Well I've never been attracted to someone before but I knew I wanted a husband and kids when I grew up. Maybe I was jealous because she was so obviously perfect. Whatever it was, it was wrong and I needed to stop thinking too much about it.

The class bell cut off my internal justification and I quickly shoved my stuff into my dirty old backpack then walked with Erica to Music class. I almost tripped over my own feet when Erica pulled my hand to hurry me.

"Come on! Come one! We need to get front seats!"

We made it to class with minutes to spare and I was forced by Erica to sit with directly her in front of Mr. Cullen.

"Hello Erica, it's nice to see you again." He greeted her nicely as we sat down in our seats.

I rolled my eyes when I saw the overly dreamy expression on her face when she looked him over. He wasn't much to look at. He had tousled copper colored hair that he obviously never brushed. His face was very angular and it could have been beautiful if it weren't for the almost hurt expression he wore on it. To my immense surprise I noticed that his eyes were extremely similar to those of his wife, too similar. Were they related to each other? They had to be related in a way because they had too many physical similarities; their eyes, the paleness of their skin, and the almost celestial perfection of their faces. Maybe they were members of a weird cult that forced its member to marry within their own family. His jaw locked and he frowned at me as if he was somehow capable of knowing what was going on inside my head. It was creepy and made me feel uncomfortable. Before I could continue my internal rant the infamous Karen Mallory sat down next to me.

"Oh my god! Hey Alice, have you seen the teacher? He's like so totally cute. Wouldn't you want to spend detention in his presence?"

I ignored her stupid question and decided to simply change the topic of our conversation.

"What instrument are you playing?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Playing an Instrument? Please, I have my wonderful vocal talents."

I tried my best not to laugh out loud. Karen's voice sounded like a dog dying a slow painful death. A random small chuckle left Mr. Cullen's throat as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"Hello class,"

I rolled my eyes when some girls in the back row audibly sighed.

"I am Mr. Cullen and for those of you who have already wondered I'm Mrs. Cullen's husband, not her brother or her cousin."

I frowned as he smirked directly at me and other girls groaned. Where they jealous because he showed too much attention to me? It wasn't like I was asking for it.

"There's not much to learn in this class except to release your feelings through original musical pieces you will be writing throughout the course of this class..."

Soon I began to zone out but tuned back in when the door opened quietly.

"Edward, I have some papers for you." She handed him the papers with some what of a smile, looked fake to me.

"Thanks, love."

When did we go back to the 1970's? Who calls their wife love anymore? Someone needs to stop watching old soaps. I glanced up and was surprised to see him kissing Mrs. Cullen on the cheek. I was confused when she seemed extremely embarrassed and put off. She caught my eyes and smiled sweetly causing me to swoon. He grimaced as she waved to me and left the classroom. Somehow I couldn't help but smile after her.

Mr. Cullen frowned and returned to his desk. "Mary-Alice, can you answer a question for me? Is a piano a string or percussion instrument?"

He looked at me cockily with his arms folded over his chest causing a few students snickered. I paused as if I didn't knew the answer and cut him off right before he could speak.

"A piano is a hybrid between the two because the strings are connected to hammers that set the vibration."

His jaw locked for a few seconds before he continued reading his syllabus. After a few minutes of listening to his monotone voice the bell finally rang and I was the first one up.

"Sit down, Mary-Alice, I have not dismissed you."

I sat down bitterly and cocked an eyebrow at him. Was he pissed at me because his wife smiled at me? No, that couldn't be. It was a ridiculous assumption.

"Okay, you all may go."

I sped out of class with Erica and Karen.

"Wow Alice, Mr. Cullen already doesn't like you. Wonder how you managed to do that within just one hour."

I ignored Karen's comment and grabbed Erica's hand, swinging it back and forth while we walked down the hall.

"Can I have a favor?"

She looked at me skeptically.

"It depends." I pouted and it already had an effect.

"Can you buy me a violin?" She frowned.

"So, this is why you wouldn't let me buy you anything over the summer."

"Kind of…,"

"Okay, fine, if it makes you happy."

I squealed and kissed her cheek. "Thank you! I owe you big time."

She nodded with a blush. "Yeah you do. I'm, thinking a camping trip next weekend would be the perfect chance to make it up to me."

Before I could respond to her, I heard a strange almost growl-like sound. Near the cafeteria entrance Mrs. Cullen was standing, staring angrily at our joined hands.

Karen nudged me. "Uh, what's up with Mrs. C? Did someone spit in her coffee?"

Right after Karen finished her sentence, Mrs. Cullen shook her head and glided away.

We all looked at each other, shrugged, and went to the table James and Michaela were at.

"Sup, Ali-Cat? I missed you all summer." I smiled slightly at James whose stare made me a bit uncomfortable like always.

"That's because I was hanging with my bestie."

Karen decided to take over the conversation as usual while I stole an apple from James tray to nibble on it. Lunch was almost over when Karen finally brought up the new

teachers.

"Mr. Cullen is such a hottie and could definitely do better than Mrs. Cullen. She's so pasty and weird. The way she was staring at me in front of the cafeteria was creepy."

And that's when I cut in.

"I hope by better you mean an angel and not you because you would be a quite few floors down from better. Oh and just for the record; Mrs. Cullen wasn't looking at you. She was staring at me and Erica holding hands."

I didn't want to stay on Karen's bad side so I continued the conversation with an awkward smile.

"So...anyone up for camping this weekend?"

Everyone responded positively as the bell rang for us to go to our next classes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Should I continue? Anything in particular you feel should happen? I'm open to suggestions. Oh and yes I don't like Edward. Oh and I'm 99.9 percent sure there will be know wolves in this story. P.S Alice is a junior. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The beginning of the chapter might be confusing but only for a short bit. Also Bella and Edward ARE vampires.**

**Chapter 2**

**I was sitting alone in the front row of my French class. Well I wasn't alone, she was sitting on her desk, legs crossed over in a feminine way, leaning back on her two hands, giving me a very flirty look. Her look combined with her outfit almost turned me into a puddle of complete mush.**

**Her dark mahogany hair was in a loose bun with two pencils stuck in it in a creative way. She was wearing a tight white button up shirt with a couple of buttons unbuttoned revealing her delicious cleavage, a black short pencil skirt that showed off her long sexy toned legs. and black high heels that made me want to jump her but of course all I could do was look her over and drool.**

**"Hé chérie, je pensais que vous pourriez utiliser un sur une certaine attention."**

**I drooled a little more at her perfect French accent and at the fact that she wanted to give me one on one attention.**

**She was in front of me in an instant leaning over me and holding the sides of my desk.**

**"Saviez-vous que vous êtes mon élève préférée?"**

**I shrugged nonchalantly. Of course I was her favorite student.**

**"Saviez-vous que vous êtes mes plus sexy étudiant?"**

**My throat went dry when she called me sexy. She slowly leaned forward and licked her red lips. I cold feel her cool breath against mine. She leaned forward a little more and k-**

**"Wake the fuck up! Mary Alice Brandon!"**

**I felt myself being shook like an earthquake. I opened my eyes to see Joseph glaring at me.**

**"What are the lotto numbers?"**

**How many times did I have to tell this idiot that I couldn't control my visions? I mustered up a polite voice.**

**"I don't know dad."**

**He frowned and balled his hands into fists.**

**"Why are you so fucking stupid? I know you know the fucking numbers!"**

**He grabbed me by my shirt and pressed me against the wall.**

**"One last time Mary. What are the numbers?" Tears spilled down my face.**

**"I-I really don't know."**

**He shook his head adamantly. "Why do you make me do this to you?"**

**Before I could protest he slammed his fist into my stomach multiple times. After the last punch he let me go and I slid to the ground withering in pain.**

**"Mary I just want us to live better. Why can't you help me with that?"**

**I started sobbing and clutched my stomach as he left the room. After a few minutes I forced myself up and headed to the bathroom for a hot bath to soothe my bruised and beaten body.**

**I got out slowly and headed to my closet since Erica was going to be out front soon. I put on a button up,a black sweater vest I made in Home-Ec over it, a short black skirt, and heels that Cynthia gave me last year.**

**I glanced at myself in the mirror and knew I looked good despite the fact I felt like shit. I took a pain pill and headed downstairs to see Joseph sitting on the couch staring at me.**

**"Where are you going looking like that?"**

**I ignored the urge to roll my eyes.**

**"To school."**

**He scoffed and picked up a beer bottle**

**. "My daughter isn't going to school looking like a whore."**

**I ignored him and walked outside just in time to see Erica pull up. I got in slowly and kept in a groan of pain as she patted my back.**

**"Good morning. You look great."**

**I smiled weakly.**

**"Thanks you do too."**

**Her long black hair was out of it's usual ponytail and curled. I laughed when I realized she happened to be wearing clothes similar to mine.**

**We arrived at school a bit earlier than usual and headed to the bench near the French building.**

**"Ali-Cat, I got you your violin."**

**** I squealed. "Oh my god! Thank you!"****

****** I hugged her closely despite the pain in my stomach.******

******"I love you so much!"******

******She blushed and handed me the case. I opened it slowly to see that it was a new Potter violin with my name engraved in cursive. I stared at Erica with wide eyes.******

******"How much did you pay for this?"******

******She closed the case. "It doesn't matter. It's a gift for the most important person in my life."******

******I couldn't help but blush and awe at her words. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek.******

******"You are the best best friend ever."******

******Her smile faltered for a second. "Yeah, I know."******

******Loud foot steps broke me from my thoughts. I looked over to see James wearing big platform boots.******

******"Hey girls."******

******Erica snickered and I scratched my head.******

******"Um James what's with the boots?"******

******The confidence in his eyes faded.******

******"My brother said girls liked them."******

******I couldn't help but giggle when Erica spoke.******

******"Your brother lied."******

******He frowned and stomped off but had to turn around as the bell rang. After a few seconds a disheveled opened her door.******

******"Bonjour class, please have a few minutes to yourself as I finish preparing for class."******

******She turned around and started writing on the board quickly but flawlessly.******

******"Alice, I got you something else."******

******I shook myself from my Cullen induced trance and looked at Erica surprised.******

******"Something else? At this rate I'd think you were building up to a proposal."******

******She shrugged nonchalantly with a small smile. "Well...,"******

******She pulled out two matching silver best friend rings.******

******"Will you marry me?"******

******I giggled. "Of course but you are so taking my last name."******

******She huffed while trying to keep a straight face.******

******"What's wrong with Alice Yorkie?"******

******Right after that we broke out laughing.******

******"Excuse me, Miss Yorkie I said a few minutes to yourself."******

******Erica nodded and I looked at confused and scared at the raw anger in her eyes. I couldn't help but gasp. She looked at my apologetically which caused me to be even more confused.******

******"Okay class take out your work books and turn to page 13. Mi chérie Alice can you please read the first example sentence in English?"******

******I nodded and turned to page 13 so fast to please her that I almost tore the page out.******

******"After years of wasting money, Joseph finally won the lottery."******

******The second I finished the sentence it was like the beating came again and I could feel all the pain in my stomach again. It took everything for me not to break down crying.******

******"Chérie are you okay?"******

******Her sweet smooth voice soothed me but not enough. I was caught off guard when her cold hand cupped my face. She looked surprised too as she removed her hand.******

******"Would you like to go to the nurses office?"******

******I nodded slowly entranced by her golden eyes. She handed me a pass and handed it to me slowly as if trying not to make contact. Erica rubbed my back shattering the moment.******

******"Way to ruin the honeymoon. I hope you feel better."******

******I chuckled falsely and left the class. I knew I was supposed to go to the nurses office but they would most definitely call CPS after finding my bruises and I'd rather be with Joseph than weigh on my college tuition paying sister so I headed to the forest.******

******I quickly found my old spot which was desolate except for the trees. I sat on an boulder trying to ignore the silence that always brought painful thoughts. After a few seconds I began to sob as all the memories of abuse flooded my mind but the first memory was the most painful:******

******It was a day after my mothers death and I had already arrived at my fathers home in Forks. I opened the door to see the whole house was dark. I flipped up the light switch to see that the whole house was ramshacked. Broken glass and other destroyed items were strewn on the floor. I closed the door slowly and strained to hear sobbing coming from my fathers room. Though they had split a year ago because he wasn't as accepting of my 'gift' as my mother called it and they disagreed on sending me to an asylum he still loved her very much. My eyes were still puffy from crying non-stop the day before and I needed comfort. I walked into my fathers room and was surprised to see him glaring at me with hatred.******

******"If you are a so called psychic then why didn't you see her get murdered. You fucking let her die!"******

******Those words added a thousand more pounds of guilt to the guilt I already had.******

******"I have no control of my visions!"******

******At least that's what I kept telling myself over and over again as if it would help me.******

******"You said you only had visions of very important things. Was Melinda not important to you?"******

******Before I could respond he slapped me. "You are nothing but a freak piece of shit! You let her die!"******

******This time he punched me. After more screams and punches I started to believe him. I let my mother die.******

******I broke down sobbing as it began to rain heavily. And a few minutes later I drifted off to sleep in the cold animal ridden forest.******

******"Alice cherié, wake up."******

******An angelic voice woke me from my uncomfortable slumber.******

******"Cherié wake up!"******

******I slowly opened my puffy eyes to see an concerned standing over me.******

******"What are you doing out here asleep?"******

******I stood up slowly trying not to agitate my sore muscles. What was she doing out here? How'd she find me?******

******"I needed to think. I'm sorry it won't happen again."******

******She nodded understandingly and brushed my hair behind my ear causing me to blush.******

******"It's okay chèrie just next time go think in a different space preferably not a forest and please don't cut MY class, you happen to be my favorite student."******

******I smiled at the mirth in her beautiful golden eyes and followed her to the school to see an empty parking lot. I could practically feel the pain from Joseph's next beating.******

******"S-schools over?"******

******She nodded as we continued walking on to the other side of the school.******

******"I wouldn't want my favorite student walking home, so I'm giving you a ride. If that's alright with you?"******

******I nodded and started to hyperventilate. I couldn't take two beatings in a row. He's going to kill me.******

******"Alice are you okay? You don't have to go with me if you don't want to. I would never hurt you."******

******The sincerity and care in her eyes were almost enough to calm me. I took a deep breath and tried to take hold of the situation.******

******"Yeah I'm okay. I just realized Erica probably waited a while for me. I hope she isn't mad."******

******A flash of anger and what possibly could be described as jealousy flashed over her face. She exhaled loudly and clicked her car beeper which lead me to see her Mercedes Guardian.******

******"This is your car?"******

******She looked like she was going to blush but she didn't.******

******"Yeah my husband got it for me no matter how much I insisted that he didn't. I didn't take you for the car girl type."******

******There was no mistaking the bitterness in her voice even if she switched moods quickly. She opened my door for me and some how managed to make it to the other side and sit the same time as me.******

******"I tend to like things I can't have, cars being one of them."******

******You being one of them.******

******She smirked as she put the key into the ignition.******

******"So, what else do you like but can't have?"******

******My first immediate thought was her but of course I'd be a fool to say that out loud so I thought quickly.******

******"I love window shopping since my father is out of work. I pretty much get hand-me-downs from my sister or I make clothes in home-Ec but we aren't going to be sowing for long."******

******Why did I tell her my father is out of work? I don't want a pity party. Before she could say anything I spoke again.******

******"But Erica buys me clothes so it's not so bad. She's really sweet like that."******

******grimaced and made a strange growling sound that seemed to surprise herself.******

******"I hope my sore throat isn't coming back. Anyway, so where do you live?"******

******I hoped to god Joseph wasn't sitting outside waiting for me with his belt in his hand like he usually did when I was late home.******

******"775 K street."******

******My eyes went wide when she sped out of the lot. If anyone else was driving me around this fast I would have a heart attack. After adjusting to the blur I noticed was staring at me through the corner of her eye which caused me to blush.******

******She looked straight at the road and gripped the steering wheel roughly.******

******" are you okay?"******

******After a few seconds of silence and rolling down the window she nodded. I wasn't convinced but I let it go. Before I could ask how she found me in the forest she stopped in front of my house.******

******"Thank you . See you tomorrow."******

******She caught me off guard, leaned forward, softly kissed both sides of my face, and smiled at me innocently.******

******"Adieu chèrie."******

******I got out the car and waved like an idiot as she sped off. Ugh! What's going on with me? I turned around and my stomach dropped when I remembered what was going to happen. There was no use in prolonging it.******

******A/N: So how'd you like the chapter? Was the cheek kisses too subtle? Any specific flirtatious moments you'd like to see, keep in mind they can't be too forward.******

******MUST READ: Would a chapter in Bella's POV be nice? Review. ******


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My alarm clock rang too soon. I slowly attempted to open my left eye which had a huge bruise under it from Joseph punching me yesterday for me being late home.

I threw my covers off of me and limped to my bathroom to examine my yellow and purple bruise ladened body. In addition to the usual bruises, there were fresh belt marks scattered all over my body, from my back down to my legs.

I took two pain pills and got the concealer from my make-up box. At least Joseph was smart enough to buy me something to cover up his sinful deeds.

I changed my clothes since a shower would be a struggle and I didn't have a bath then I started brushing my unfashionably messy hair. After respiking my hair and giving myself a once over I decided on trading my cardigan for my gray blue peacoat and cut off gloves that Erica bought me.

A series of loud honks outside told me Erica was waiting which meant I had to hurry because she is very adamant about being to school early just for the sake of it.

I grabbed my purse and limped down the stairs to see Joseph as drunk as possible and spread out on the couch staring at me.

"W-Where are you going? I didn't say you could leave freak! I fucking hate you! Slut!"

I huffed and headed towards the door but was caught off guard when a beer bottle shattered against the wall a babies breath away from my head.

I contained my anger and turned around slowly.

"Dad, Erica is outside and unless you want her to walk in here and see you like this I suggest you stop."

Instead of waiting for a response I left and tried my hardest not to limp to Erica's car.

I got in slowly and groaned at her loud music hoping she'd turn it down. Erica had a pick-up policy: No messing with her a/c, no messing with her windows, and never ever mess with her tunes.

I worked up an adorable pout and looked at Erica.

"Erica can you please turn it down?"

She looked at me ready to say no but as soon as she saw my pout she wavered. A few seconds later and she sighed.

"Ugh! Fine but one day I'll get used to the pout and I'll say no."

I couldn't help but laugh because we both knew that would never happen.

Soon we were on campus parked next to Karen who was in a beat up pink AMC pacer. I laughed every time I saw it but I didn't know it was hers.

"Hey Ali and Erica, can you believe my Lexus got stolen before I could drive it to school. My parents had to get me this hunk of junk until they could replace it."

Erica and I glanced at each other skeptically and held back our laughter.

"Guys I'm serious! I have a picture to prove it!"

Erica laughed at Karen and deadpanned.

"It's from the Car Enthusiasts magazine from 's shop. Isn't it?"

Karen groaned and stormed off while Erica and I laughed till we couldn't breathe. I regretted laughing as soon as my abdominals started screaming in pain causing me to almost double over.

Erica immediately wrapped her arm around my waist and held me up.

"Ali-Cat are you okay?"

I nodded and hung my arm around her shoulder.

"Peachy-keen. Let's head to class."

She looked at me skeptically but didn't say anything as we headed to class which was desolate except for Jeff the class nerd.

I sat down smiling widely when I remembered kissing me yesterday. Well, she kissed my cheeks but hey it still counts!

After a few seconds entered the room with a self-demeaning frown on her face causing my happy mood to be blown away like dust in the wind.

I wanted so badly to ask her what was wrong but that would be completely invasive besides I'm her student that would be inappropriate on my part. Like she would tell me anyway.

My thoughts were interrupted when Erica tapped me with her pencil.

"What's wrong? You went from smiling like a giddy fool to looking like someone just killed a puppy in two seconds flat."

I caught eyes with and was confused when she smiled slightly. It was as if she had heard how she affected me.

I glanced at Erica while thinking of a quick explanation.

"I thinking about our camping trip but then I realized I don't have a sleeping bag so I can't go."

I really hoped Erica had a way to fix this because I was actually telling the truth.

Erica went from frowning to a thoughtful expression.

"Well my dad has one big enough for two people. We could share that one. It's not like we weren't going to be close to each other anyway."

I nodded in agreement while peering at to see her frown had returned seven fold. A few seconds later the bell rang and students filled the classroom.

"Bonjour class, we are smooth sailing this week because I'm sure you're getting a boat load in all your other classes so today I'll be singing in French and you will be translating it into English."

I was so excited to hear her sing. I was already in love with her smooth yet raspy talking voice so I knew I was going to die listening to her singing voice. I pulled out my pencil and notebook prepared to write.

I stared at her in awe as she began to sing. Her husky voice lightened and flowed like a river. Each word filled with resonating emotion. I felt my eyes begin to water at the perfection and beauty of her soprano voice.

It was over too soon. The rest of the class groaned needing to hear more causing to smile shyly.

"I noticed most of you weren't writing so I will sing one more time."

I quickly went through my purse to find my phone and started the voice recorder so I could listen to her voice over and over again.

As she began to sing again I closed my eyes and let myself be comforted by the love and warmth in her voice. I couldn't help but drift to sleep.

A loud smack against my desk woke me up abruptly. I shot up afraid and covered my face.

"No I don't know the lotto numbers!"

A few snickers in the background let me know I wasn't at home. I opened my eyes quickly to see in front of me with crossed arms.

"You know they make beds for a reason," she said with mirth in her eyes. "I know today was a smooth sailing day but that doesn't mean you can sleep on my time. Come in at much for detention at lunch."

A part of me was embarrassed but the other part was actually looking forward to the detention even if it meant missing out on hanging with my friends. Wow, my priorities were extremely messed up.

I looked at Erica with an apologetic pout which made her blush for a reason I didn't understand.

"It's okay Ali-Cat but the volume will be up full blast to make up for it."

I groaned but nodded anyway. While thinking of a way to get out of her music blasting the bell rang which meant I had to go to 's class. Ugh, I already hated him.

I grabbed my purse and frowned when Erica held my hand.

"Please don't make me run again."

She looked confused for a second which made me confused as to why she was holding my hand in the first place. Didn't she know why she was? Well best friends hold hands, no big deal.

I continued holding her hand, walked at a comfortable pace to class, and sat in the front row.

started discussing the anatomy of the piano and that combined with his dull monotone voice made it easy to tune him out.

My thoughts immediately went to . What did she see in this boring guy anyway? I looked him over and frowned. He was undoubtedly handsome no matter how much I disliked him, maybe it's because he's rich. He did buy her a Mercedes Guardian. Well she didn't want it at all.

I looked back at and noticed his gold eyes were slightly darker color and he was unmistakably irritated.

"Mary-Alice how many times have I told you to pay attention in my class?"

I couldn't help but sarcastically answer his rhetorical question.

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that?"

His brows furrowed as he clamped his hands into fists. Well someone has an anger problem.

"You have detention today at lunch. Am I clear?"

I decided since he already gave me a detention I might as well piss him off more.

"I already have a detention. Care to reschedule? I'm thinking next week. Is that good for you?"

A few students laughed as I leaned back and put rested my feet on my desk. looked frighteningly scary as he took a few calming breaths.

"You will be serving your detention today and your other teacher will award you with a referral for your absence."

I sat forward in my desk and frowned.

"I hear you're controlling. First forcing cars on people now derailing others detentions, talk about lack of respect."

I was actually scared when he took a few steps to my desk, leaned forward, and whispered in my ear.

"Watch yourself Mary-Alice. You WILL serve your detention tomorrow at lunch. Do. You. Understand?"

His vague threat wasn't what scared me, it was the raw anger and hatred coupled with confidence and murderous humor in his voice.

I nodded slowly and he returned to the front of the class with a cocky crooked smile with as usual made Karen and other girls swoon.

"You may have ten minutes to yourselves while I make a quick run.

He left the class room hurriedly.

"Ali-Cat are you okay? You're really pale."

I put all my stuff in my purse and looked at Erica.

"Yeah, I just haven't been feeling well lately."

She was about to speak when Karen cut her off.

"You shouldn't disrespect a man like that Alice. A real lady keeps her comments to herself."

I knew I didn't have to say anything when Erica laughed.

"So you should know you're far from a 'real lady'."

Karen huffed and turned to talk to James who had been asleep throughout the whole class. Why didn't yell at him? At least I was awake.

"So what did he say to you?"

I decided not to give Erica the full details of his livid and fear wrenching voice.

"I have detention with him tomorrow. No big deal."

Erica laughed as she wrote something down and passed it to Mikaela.

"No big deal? He's going to kill you if you keep it up. I wonder how is going to feel about this."

I furrowed an eyebrow.

"What does have to do with any of this?"

Erica looked at me as if it was obvious.

"People in a relationship usually communicate. Especially if a student outbursts about said relationship."

Oh shit. I made it obvious. She's going to hate me. There is no way he isn't going to tell her. Maybe I should tell her first. What would I say? Oh hey I kind of told off your husband and implied that you told me he was controlling.

"Well, like you said it's no big deal. Why care what a teacher thinks of you anyway?"

She's not just a teacher! She's the love of my life! No, not love just really attractive woman of the same sex. Ugh! Joseph was right I am a freak.

My thoughts were cut off when the bell rang.

Erica patted my back sympathetically and left with Mikaela, James, and Lauren.

I considered skipping detention but knew I'd get referred and destroyed by Joseph so I reluctantly speed over to her class.

"Bonjour, please pull a chair up to my desk."

I looked at to see her writing flawlessly on the board for her next class. I walked over to a table and started to drag it to her desk.

"Please! Pick it up!"

I was a little worried about the distress in her voice but I didn't hesitate to lift up the chair and place it by her desk and sit down. She pulled out her hair tie, sauntered over, and sat down.

I found myself staring at her perfectly imperfect lips and my heart raced. Her throat clearing caught my attention.

"You aren't in trouble. I just had to crack down on you to gain respect. You know how kids are with new teachers."

I nodded in agreement and thought now was the best time as ever to tell her what happened earlier. I spent a few seconds calming down and looking her over. I noticed that she wasn't wearing a wedding ring anymore.

"Um ." She winced. "Please call me Bella. This stays between us of course."

I nodded and stared into her perfect golden eyes.

"Bella,.." I loved the way it felt to say her name, how it just rolled off of my tongue. She seemed to like it to, the way I said her name.

"I kind of pissed off your husband."

She looked confused for a second.

"Oh Edward, he's quick to get angry. Can you refer to him as ? Calling him my husband is to personal."

Yet calling you Bella is okay? I didn't speak my thoughts for fear of getting the privilege of saying her name taken away.

"No I think I crossed the line. I kind of implied that you said he was controlling of you."

She sighed.

"Alice... I don't even know what to say. He means well, some times he just cares too much about the small things."

I looked at her confused. Am I not in trouble?

"Well wouldn't that be a good thing?"

She shook her head.

"In some cases but say you and you're girlfriend-"

Wait. What?

"I don't have a girlfriend."

She looked extremely confused.

"I thought you and Erica were..."

I shook my head adamantly.

"She's amazing and everything but she is straight. I think I'd know by now if she wasn't."

Bella looked at me carefully with a small amount of hope in her eyes.

"And you are...?"

I bit my lip as I thought of what to say.

"I'm straight...," The light dimmed in her eyes and it forced me to go through with my sentence.

"But there is one girl that has been messing with my mind. I just don't know what I am anymore honestly and it's one big constant headache."

She stared into my eyes with a conflicted expression.

"Maybe I can help you?"

When she looked down at my lips and started to lean forward I understood how she was going to help me.

I could feel her cool sweet breath hovering over my lips when-

"Alice?"

I shot back in my chair causing it to tip over. I groaned out in pain as Erica ran over.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

She helped me up and picked up my stuff.

"It's just that you were supposed to be out of detention five minutes ago to 'prepare' for your next class."

I frowned realizing I had made her late when the bell rang and students started shuffling in.

"Sorry for making you late."

She sighed and tugged me out of the class while I tried to hold back my pain filled groans.

"I'll forgive you only if you explain why you were going to kiss ."

Erica was always so perceptive but I guess it was kind of obvious.

Well I know I didn't want to ruin Bella's career but I know Erica was never going to let it go.

"Uh... Look I'll tell you later but please don't tell anyone. It wasn't what it looked like."

She looked hurt as and said one sentence before she stalked off.

"I really hope it wasn't what it looked like."

I really couldn't take Erica grilling me on the way home so I decided to leave school now and come up for some excuse so Joseph wouldn't hurt me.

I started walking an about fifteen minutes later I saw Joseph's Toyota corolla 1992 coming down the street. I was going to run off or something but he called my name.

"Alice!"

Fuck.

I stopped walking and mustered up an innocent face as he stopped beside me.

"Hey dad I was on my way home early because they were doing a scoliosis test and I didn't want you to get in trouble."

Instead of looking greatful he just told me to get in and stalled the car.

"Your sister is coming over to visit. You better be good, keep her occupied, and not spill one word about your punishments. I was coming to get you to clean the house but since you were walking anyway, get the fuck out."

I sighed, got out the car, and started walking. I expected him to drive off but he slowly drove next to me.

This was going to be a long walk.

**A/N: Of course Erica just had to bust in, I feel bad for her. So are you guys excited about meeting Alice's sister? Ay flirts you want to see? Oh and detention with Edward will be horrible. Review.**

**** ****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up feeling entirely sore and tired from cleaning the whole entire house after being forced to run home by Joseph.

I glanced at my alarm clock very grateful that I had woken up early enough to soak in hot water for a while.

I stripped off all of my clothes, headed to the bathroom in a towel, and filled the tub with water that may have seemed extremely hot to others but for me it was a good way to calm my muscles.

I stared at the ceiling and immediately thought back to the almost kiss with . It was so close to happening! She has to feel it too, I don't know what it is but she has too! It's driving me crazy!

I could practically feel her cool lips on mine when Erica walked in. Ugh! Erica would never understand. She was probably going to be nice and ignore me for the rest of ever instead of blabbing to the school.

I decided to relax and focus on the numbness of my body in the hot water until it was time to get dressed and head to school which automatically came with drama.

I walked slowly to Erica's car expecting her assault with questions but was stunned to see Erica completely dolled up.

She had curled her hair, for gone her glasses, and, was wearing make up that extended her natural beauty but the thing that got me was what she was wearing.

She had on a tight checkered flannel shirt that was v-cut low enough to see the top of her bra, a short black skirt, and knee-high black lace up boots with heels.

I looked her over a few times very flabbergasted. Erica always stuck with the cute, casual, and comfortable side of fashion.

"Who? Why? Where is my Erica?"

She looked worried by my words.

"I over did it didn't I? Gosh I look horrible."

I shook my head adamantly.

"No . . . you look hot. Um who are you dressed up for?"

The slightest tinge of pink flashed through her face.

"Thanks Ali-Cat. I know I tell you everything but I'd like to wait until I get your explanation."

I see what she was doing, trying to bait me with her possible new crush. Ha I'm better than that.

"Okay, well what are you waiting for? Let's get a move on."

She frowned and started driving.

"Where did you go yesterday?"

I groaned at the memory of Joseph forcing me to clean his piss stained toilet with my tooth brush, good thing I had a spare.

"My dad picked me up early to help him clean up because Cynthia is coming to visit today."

She pulled into the lot and grabbed a black leather purse that replaced her backpack today.

"Oh I haven't seen her in forever. She's cool so maybe we could invite her camping."

I nodded in slight agreement, Joseph loves Cynthia but didn't want her around much just in case anything suspicious was around. He was always on edge when she was around.

I got out the car and wasn't that surprised when Erica grabbed my hand and we headed to 's class.

We were the first two people in the class beside Bella of course who was sitting in her desk scrawling down on a piece of paper.

I felt a small pang when she didn't look up at me like she normally did, instead she glanced up at us with a formal smile, though I didn't miss the small glare at Erica.

I was going to take a seat in the front when Erica guided me to a table in the back.

"So are you ready to tell me what happened? She didn't even look at you like she usually does."

I sighed slightly irritated by her perceptive ways. I guess I'd have to think of something now.

"I felt like I could talk to Bel- anytime and lately I have been second guessing my . . . sexuality. So we talked about it for a little bit but I thought I wouldn't know until I kissed a girl. So I cleverly initiated a staring contest and was going to kiss her because I knew she wouldn't tell and well you know the rest."

For some reason Erica looked really excited and nervous as she bit her lip.

"So who has you questioning your feelings?"

I was thinking of what to say when I noticed was staring at us as if she could hear every word.

"Um can I tell you later? I just don't know what to say."

She nodded in understanding, grabbed my hand, and brushed her thumb across my knuckles.

"I'm sure whoever she is feels the same way. Maybe she's just waiting for you to make the first move."

I know she feels the same way, there is just too much keeping us apart.

"Would you two please return to your seats? Class is going to start in a few minutes."

When I returned to my desk and saw a closed envelope on my desk. Erica pulled out her books as the class bell rang and people poured in nosily.

I opened the letter and started reading the flawless cursive:

Alice, It was inappropriate for me to try to help you that way. I hope you know how you feel now. I know this is going to seem strange but could you please refrain from thinking about this.

I folded up the note, locked my jaw, and tried to hold back my tears. I looked up at "" and saw an angry expression on her face.

"Everyone be quiet! You are not allowed to speak unless it is in French. If I hear you utter one word in English you'll be docked 10 percent off of your grade."

Seeing as no one had really kept up with their French over the summer and I didn't feel like talking, the class was realitively quiet.

It's not like I ever had a chance with Bella anyway. Ugh why do I even feel this way!

I huffed out in irritation and was surprised when stared pointedly at me.

"Do you have something to say Mary-Alice?"

I was already tired of the bull shit she was spewing to control the class but didn't feel like pissing off by missing his detention.

"Non."

The rest of class was agonizing because I kept torturing myself with the memory of our almost kiss.

Finally the bell rang! I grabbed my stuff quickly and waited for Erica to grab my hand as she usually did.

When she grabbed my hand I made no move to look at 's expression and stalked out of class.

"So are you looking forward to detention with later?"

I almost laughed.

"Yeah right, I'm going to be bored out of my mind while he glares at me for no reason."

She laughed.

"Maybe he knows what happened."

I stopped walking immediately over taken by fear.

What if he knows? Maybe that's why wrote the note.

"Ali-Cat relax I was only kidding."

I grew irritated, let go of her hand, and walked into the classroom with her following quickly.

As soon as I sat in my chair looked at me with a grimace.

I felt like I was going to puke any second. There was no way he knew, she wouldn't tell him. She was right I shouldn't think about it, it would psych me out.

"Hello class, I have come up with your term assignment which will make up 70 percent of your grade this term. You will have to write and preform two songs with two other people in the class. Vocals are not required but they are welcome. The ones I feel are best will preform in front of the school in the talent show."

Almost immediately Erica nodded at me and Karen. Ugh I so didn't want tone deaf Karen in my group.

"Okay everyone get to work!"

Before I could open my mouth Karen started blabbing.

"I was thinking of a pop number which of course would feature me as a lead singer of a love song. You guys can sing background, play the instruments, and write the lyrics."

As much as I wanted Karen to embarrass herself in front of everyone, I wanted a decent grade in this class and I couldn't afford another beating from Joseph.

"Actually Erica and I would much rather write a non-vocal musical piece. Right Erica?"

As I expected Erica nodded in agreement which of course caused Karen to go into a fit.

I slowly drowned out her annoying high pitched voice and drifted into sad thoughts of detention with at lunch.

Sadly class ended much to fast. Erica gave me a look of sympathy while Karen frowned.

"I wish I had gotten detention. You are so lucky you get to stare at him all of lunch."

I waited for Karen to leave and asked Erica to the movies Friday because I so needed an upside to this week. Thank god she said yes.

I rolled my eyes as the girls looked at me jealously and left the class room leaving me and alone.

"I wouldn't want you thinking detention with me isn't something to dread so I want you to move all of the brass instruments to the opposite side of the room."

My muscles screamed in protest.

" I'm not trying to be a brat but I really can't do that."

He smiled sinisterly.

"Oh sure you can! I have faith in you so get to work."

I frowned and walked over to the brass side and lifted up a tuba. I'll take my time with the small things.

"Ahem, Alice the tuba's can stay there. Why don't you start with the French Horns?"

I looked at him angrily and gritted my jaw down when he smirked.

I bent over slowly and felt my back crack. Instead of giving him the pleasure of seeing me limping in pain, I straightened up with the evil French horn in my arms and walked to the other side of the room confidently and put it down.

"Alice could you please move the French over about three feet."

Instead of glaring at him I picked it up with a huff walked over and placed it gently on the ground instead of throwing at him like I really wanted to.

I walked over to the other side of the room and picked up another French horn.

"Uh Alice, you can put that down and return to your seat."

I looked over and saw a look of alarm on his face. Maybe someone was coming. I smirked, lifted it up, and continued walking. The second I heard the door open I purposefully slipped back and allowed the French horn to topple on me. The pain was definitely worth getting him in trouble.

"Ow! I told you I couldn't carry it! My arm hurts so bad!"

I was telling the truth, tears sprang into my eyes and immediately the French Horn was moved off of me and I stared into the extremely worried and pissed eyes of Bella.

A strange growl came from her lips and my eyes widened.

"EDWARD! ...Alice come with me so I can make sure you're okay."

She helped me up and walked with me out of the class and to the bench.

"What hurts mi cherie?"

Honestly everything did but she didn't need to know that. I pointed to my left hand and she lifted it gingerly with her cold dainty fingers.

"I am so sorry I was not there, mi cherie."

Before I could placate her she lifted my hand to her lips and kissed the back of my hand delicately and shivers ran down my spine.

I noticed that she had sniffed my hand before placing it gently on my lap.

"Alice I am sorry for Edward's cruel actions. I can't believe he forced you to do something so dangerous."

I shook my head feeling guilty that she was taking the blame for the situation.

"...Bella this was not your fault. He should be responsible for his actions. Please don't feel bad because I'll feel bad if you do."

She smiled a bit bashfully but a blush did not appear which surprised me because she was so noticeably pale.

"Alice! Are you out of detention early?"

Bella and I frowned simultaneously as Erica jogged over.

I shrugged and Bella stood up.

"Yes, she is now free for lunch. and I are having a discussion."

Erica nodded happily and grabbed my hand, weaving her fingers between mine.

We were heading to the quad when I realized I had left a couple of my notebooks in 's class.

"Erica you go on. I need to go back and get my books real quick," I knew she was going to offer to come with me anyways but I needed a little space so I thought quickly. "Could you get my lunch please?"

She nodded dejectedly as I turned and headed back. I was going to go straight in but when I was a few feet from the door I heard an angry voice that I immediately recognized as .

"Why do you always have your shield up? Especially when that girl is around! You've never had it up this long when you realized you could lower it. Her thoughts are questionable!"

Shield? Maybe he's being metaphorical. Am I the girl he's talking about?

"Edward I can use my shield whenever I please and god knows the fact that you couldn't read my mind was probably one of the main reasons you fell for me. Leave Alice out of this she's just a student."

Mind reading? Maybe she was just over exaggerating. Just a student, I guess that's all I'll ever be to her.

His voice came out irritatedly.

"But she feels for you. I know it."

What? How would he know that? Why would she tell him that?

"Everyone is infatuated with me! Why would this be any different Edward?"

It kind of hurt that I wasn't special to her but how could I be, it was no surprise that ALL of the male students wanted her.

"It is different and you know it! She is going against nature you are female."

I heard an irritated scoff from .

"We're going against nature!"

I really needed my books so I decided to step in and act unaware of the whole argument. I walked in with a constant speed to my desk and grabbed my stuff.

"Sorry, I left my notebooks."

I waved to and quickly speed walked out of the class.

The rest of the day blurred by as I spent most of the time thinking about . Her extremely beautiful body , her voice, her eyes, her husband. There was no way I could compete with him.

I trudged up the steps to my house, opened the door, and was immediately engulfed by someone's arms. Pain shot through my arm and on instinct my body tensed up.

"Jeez, Ali it's only your big sister. You act like I'm a murdered or something. Didn't you see me coming?"

I squealed, pulled back, and looked over my sister to see it was honestly her which meant I was free from beatings the whole time she was here!

Cynthia was only a little taller than me and had blonde flowing hair with dark highlights. She had Joseph's eyes. I remembered when we were younger and I used to wish I was her. I used to wished Joseph loved me. Thankfully I have gotten over the spite I had for her.

"I've missed you so much! I can't wait for us to hang out with Erica. Speaking of Erica... Do you want to come camping with my friends?"

She smiled widely and looked over at Joseph who was sober and watching football intensely.

"Dad do you care if me and Ali go out camping?"

He smiled approvingly at her and looked at me with a threat clear in his eyes.

I decided to piss him off and looked at Cynthia.

"There is SO much I want to tell you about."

A/N: I don't know why but my inspiration is dwindling. Please throw some ideas at me to get me up and running. Review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

School blurred by when I went to first period and who seemed to be the most horrible substitute ever was in place of Mrs. Cullen. All I could do for the rest of the day was wonder why Mr. Cullen was also absent and if Mrs. Cullen was okay.

As I walked through the freshman crowd to Erica's buggy, thankful it was Friday someone tapped my shoulder.

"Ali-Cat I've been yelling your name from across the lot for the longest time. I parked over there not over there!"

I pouted apologetically at Erica who was again dressed up in a what could be considered hot fashion.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

She shrugged nonchalantly and held my hand.

"So have you decided what movie you wanted to go see?"

Oh shit! I totally forgot. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by my unfocused behavior so I pulled an excuse.

"I really couldn't decided. So, why don't you pick?"

"You forgot didn't you."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry but this week has been so stressful. I'll buy the popcorn and candy?"

She laughed and unlocked the car door.

"Candy is the way to my heart. So anything you need to do before we go?"

I got in and buckled my seat belt before answering as I looked through the window at the sunny sky.

"Well Cynth is home bored so would you mind picking her up?"

A dejected look crossed Erica's face but was quickly replaced with a false smile.

"Oh, I didn't know she was joining us."

I nodded and the ride was silent for then on until Cynth got in the car.

"So what movie are we seeing? Oh and Erica you look really cute."

Erica frowned and blushed at the same time.

"Um, thanks. Alice and I can't decide so why don't you."

After a few seconds of thinking as we rode to the theater Cynthia had decided on the new movie Paranormal Activity 3.

I knew Erica wasn't partial to horror movies so I was a little surprised when she didn't decline the idea.

Soon enough we were at the theaters in line when I realized my purse was still at home.

"Umm Erica... I may or may not have left my purse at home, which might or might not have all of my money in it."

She rolled her eyes and looked in her purse as Cynthia paid for her own ticket and explained to the ticket man that she was the adult for our movie.

"Fine I'll pay. Consider this a date."

I felt really bad and I wanted to pay her back but I knew she wouldn't let me.

She held my hand as we walked to the ticket man.

"Two tickets for Paranormal Activity 3."

The nerdy boy pulled at his collar and looked down at our intertwined fingers.

"I'm sorry misses but there is only one seat left."

Thank god there was a window between us because his spit sprayed everywhere because of his obnoxious lisp.

Erica batted her eyelashes at him.

"You wouldn't want to break up a perfectly planned evening would you? How about she sits on my lap and I tip you the price of another ticket cutie?"

She bit down on her bottom lip and leaned closer to him.

My jaw dropped. I had no idea she could flirt, normally that was my department.

He inhaled from his inhaler, nodded and printed out one ticket after Erica paid.

She continued holding my hand as we entered the theater and instead of buying snacks we went straight to our screening room.

I scanned the rows to find an empty seat all the way in the back, luckily Cynthia was next to it flagging us over.

We shuffled through the rows apologizing quietly, glad that the previews had just started.

Erica sat down and pulled me onto her lap, wrapping her arms around my waist tightly.

I sighed when I realized I was going to have to comfort Erica throughout AND after the movie.

A cell phone light in front of me caused me to notice I was sitting behind Mrs and Mr. Cullen.

I couldn't help but scowl at the back of Mr. Cullen's head when he kissed her. He had a stupid fishy kiss face anyway.

When I expected the kiss to end he continued even though Bella looked uncomfortable. It was like he knew I was was here. I couldn't take it anymore!

Without saying anything I moved from Erica's arms and walked out to the concession area feeling hurt.

"Cherie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for my actions to confuse your feelings."

How did she get here so fast? I turned around angrily and glared at Bella.

"That's Bullshit."

Hurt flashed through her eyes.

"Watch your language."

I rolled my eyes completely irritated .

"Oh, now you want to be my teacher. I hope you know that you don't surround my life. I just didn't want to see you too making out during my date with Erica."

I thought it was obvious that I was lying and clearly so did she.

"I'm glad you got the courage to ask her out," She cocked an eyebrow suspiciously and smirked. "Or did you?"

I was going to admit the truth when Erica came running towards me with fear filled eyes.

"I didn't think it would be that scary."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay Er-bear. How about we leave and I go to your place to continue this date?"

She blushed deeply.

"Uh, uh, what about Cyn?"

"She was kind of a third wheel. We can drop her off home and I'll go to your place."

Instead of looking back at Mrs. Cullen I held her hand and we waltzed back into the theater.

A/N: Serious writers block so sorry about the short chapter.

Anyway next chapter starts at Erica's house before the camping trip, anything you want to see happen?

Also yes the other Cullens will be involved in the story soonish but of course they aren't students. Review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familar.

Chapter 6

Erica let go of my hand and knocked on the door a few times before we were greeted by Mrs. Yorkie, who had forgone her usual business attire for plain jeans and one of Erica's tops. I know Erica would never admit it but they looked almost exactly alike besides Mrs. Yorkie's graying hair.

"Hey Alice, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to spice up Erica's fashion."

She pulled me into her arms and patted my back which of course agitated old bruises from Joseph.

"Actually Mrs. Yorkie, Er-Bear is trying to impress a very lucky someone. She won't even tell me who it is."

Erica nudged me with her elbow which caused me to wince then giggle as I followed Mrs. Yorkie to the second living room.

"Mary-Alice, how many times am I going to have to tell you to call me Angel? And Erica sweetheart, who's the lucky guy? I really hope it's not Chief Newton's kid."

Erica groaned irritatedly and hooked her arm through mine.

"Ew, no mom. Anyway, Alice and I are going up to my room. Bye."

Erica pulled me upstairs, down the hall to her room, and slammed the door.

"Ugh, Alice! Why would you do that? You know she's never gonna let it go."

I sat on her king-sized bed and surveyed her room for the remote to her plasma tv .

"Because not even I, your best friend knows. Oh look there's the remote, TrueBlood might be on." As I reached for the remote on her vanity mirror table area she snatched it up and shook her head.

"Oh no, missy you are not distracting me with TrueBlood."

I looked at her innocently.

"I heard JStack is naked."

She frowned, put the remote down, and sat next to me.

"I don't care about him or Eric. Look there is something I've been wanting to tell you but I just need you to tell me who you like."

I frowned and fiddled with the hem of my shirt. I knew she wouldn't let this go. I couldn't let my best friend be disgusted with me but I knew she deserved the truth. One more day that is all I need.

"I promise I'll tell you tomorrow during the camping trip but for now I just want a normal day.

She sighed but nodded in agreement.

"Well let's go get in our jammies. I had to buy you new ones because Waldo got to them." She spoke with disdain.

Ironically, Waldo was a Yorkie and he was the cutest dog ever. He was a bit of a hand full though. I followed Erica into her closet, grabbed the pj's from her hand, and started to strip quickly to hide my bruises when I noticed she kept glancing at me.

"Ahem, something wrong?"

She blushed furiously and turned to start changing her clothes.

"Um, nothing I just saw a bruise on your leg. How'd you get that?"

Thank god, she only saw one.

"I slipped out of my tub a few days ago."

She mumbled an oh before leading me back into her room.

The rest of the evening was pretty silent just before she turned the light off.

"Um, Ali-Cat . . .."

Without any more words I knew she was still afraid because of Paranormal Activity 3 so I rolled over and pulled her into my arms and slowly drifted off.

I drifted off into a cold, gray forest that resembled the one here in Forks. I was surrounded by trees and one innocent deer that was kneeling before me.

Right when I was going to pet it's auburn fur it lifted it's head up in alarm and surveyed the area before booking it as if its life depended on it.

A feeling of extreme paranoia washed over me and a began walking faster then running in the same direction of the deer.

A rare moment of clumsiness over took me as I tripped over the root of a tree. Pain shot through my ankle but that stopped mattering when I saw Mrs. Cullen appear out of no where, hop on the deer, break it's neck, and bite near it's esophagus.

I immediately shot up in a cold sweat a long with a headache, which would normally happen after a vision.

There is NO way that this was a vision. That's just too unreal! Instead of continuing to freak out I inhaled deeply and noticed the smell of burnt pancakes and eggs. I glanced beside me to see that Erica was gone so I walked downstairs.

"Erica what the hell are you doing? You know you can't cook for your life."

She jumped, surprised at my voice and turned off the stove.

"Well excuse me for trying to make my Ali-Cat breakfast. Lucky Charms or Raisin Bran."

I rolled my eyes, walked up behind her, and made a grab for the Lucky Charms box. She used the fact that she was taller as an advantage making me lean all of my weight against her to get the box.

After eating breakfast, getting ready, and packing our stuff we headed to Forks Forest Camping Center to meet the others. I had the strangest feeling that something, good or bad I'm not sure, was going to take place.

Erica being the nature fanatic she was started setting up our tent as Karen, James, Michaela, and Taylor pulled up in James' mini-van. Cynthia had decided to hang out with one of her old Forks friends.

James hopped out dressed in a ridiculous amount of leather and had buzzed his hair short.

"Sup Ali, nature so isn't my thing but these idiots don't have a car."

I rolled my eyes at him not fooled by his cheesy bad boy routine.

After everybody had set up and after talking about things in school, besides the two people who were almost always on my mind, Taylor and James decided it was time to tell the spooky stories of the cold ones.

Pretty much everyone in Forks knew at least similar versions, people tweaked it for entertainment.

We sat around the crackling fire on wooden logs roasting marshmallows as James leaned forward.

"The cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men—werewolves."

"So you see," James continued, "the cold ones are traditionally werewolves enemies. But the coven that came to La Push territory so long ago was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did — they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So Ephraim made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off their, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me ruining the mood of the story.

"There was always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like that clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead the only reason he believed them was because their eyes weren't red they were another inhuman color, nobody is sure of what color though. Years later the new edition to their coven went on a rampage and almost killed a human girl. He was sentenced to death while the rest of the coven was set free but rumor is his spirit still lurks this very forest killing off animals from time to time."

James sat back and the others clapped while I was sucked into a vision, the same one I had written off as a dream.

"Ali-Cat? You okay?"

I nodded at Erica and grabbed a pack of marshmallows before following her back into the tent. I got in the sleeping bag next to her and closed my eyes.

"Alice?"

I kept my eyes closed hoping that she wasn't actually afraid of the legend.

"Yes Erica?"

"You promised that we would talk tonight."

I opened my eyes and looked at her and the look on her face let me know there was no way I was getting out of this.

"...The person I like will never like me back and even if she did, she'd want to hide it and I couldn't take it. It would just be embarrassing if I told you."

She bit on her lip nervously.

"Why don't you just tell me anyway?"

Because you'll think I'm some freak pervert who likes teachers.

"...Because I don't want to scare you away."

Before I could think of anything else to say her lips were pressed against mine.

I pulled back extremely confused.

"What was that?"

She blushed.

"I do like you back. I've liked you for a while and no we don't have to hide what we feel for each other."

I was about to explain the actual truth when I thought: I could never have Bella but I could be content with Erica. Erica could be the best... the second best.

I smiled somewhat and cuddled close to Erica.

"Goodnight Erica."

"Goodnight Ali-cat."

I tried to doze off but my thoughts trailed back to the legend and my vision of Mrs. Cullen attacking a deer in the forest, her inhumanly gold eyes, and her cold skin.

Was she... Was she a cold one?

This is absurd. Maybe I was finally going off my rocker. Soon I started to get rid of those eyes but then I grew paranoid. Mr. Cullen could kill me!

I cuddled closer to Erica, rolled my eyes at my stupidity, and dosed off.

I was freezing cold and had to pee extremely bad. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and slowly got out of the sleeping bag and tent with out disturbing Erica.

I was pissed to see that the bathrooms were locked and I would have to find a tree. I walked around the forest and an overwhelming sense of deja vu washed over me the farther I got from the campsite.

Just as I was about to turn around the deer from my vision walked up to me. I of course couldn't resist the urge to pet it's fur. After a few strokes it's ear went up, it peered around, and sped off.

I knew what was going to happen if I followed it but I had to see it with my own eyes. I ran in the direction of the deer and hid behind a tree when it came into view. I counted the seconds in my head: five, four, three, two, one.

Mrs. Cullen came out of no where and pounced on top of the deer growling loudly. I kept perfectly still as she broke it's neck and pushed it down. Fear racked through my body as I saw her bit into it's neck causing blood to stain the nearby trees.

She was a vampire.

Soon she was done and ran in the direction from whence she came.

I ran back to the campsite feeling clammy and sick.

"Hey Ali-Cat we've been looking every where for you? Are you okay?"

I turned, ran behind a tree to puke my guts up, and ran to another tree to relieve myself before returning back to the campsite.

"I'm good now. I just need to go home."

Everybody started packing up their things as I sat on a tree stump. Erica the nature girl she was was done first and came to sit beside me.

"Can we te-"

I sighed cutting her off.

"No not now. I just need to go home drama free. I feel sick still."

She frowned but nodded in understanding.

Today was a day I'd never forget. My best friend became my girlfriend and my teachers became vampires.

**A/N: I am still 99.9% sure there will be no wolves in the story even if I used the legend. Oh and I know you're thinking oh Alice is gonna think about this around Edward, no I have a way to stop her and no it's not just typing it so it doesn't happen. (I am realistic) What do you feel about Alice and Erica? What should happen when Alice sees Mrs. Cullen at school? How'd you like the chapter? Review.**

**** ****


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat in my room thankful that neither Cynthia nor Joseph was here. I couldn't take Cyn's constant pestering on why I look like shit and can't focus nor could I take Joseph just being here.

I stared out the window with the same feeling I would usually get before a vision, paranoia, but for some reason a vision never came. I felt like I was being watched from directly out of that window, facing the forest.

Soon enough the feeling disappeared and was replaced with curiosity which drove me to think about those event in the forest, the legend and my vision becoming reality.

I started to become angry with myself, maybe I was just seeing things.

"Ugh! I know what I saw. She freaking attacked a deer!"

"You may know what you saw but surely no one would believe you."

I turned abruptly to see a man standing in front of my window. He had wheat colored hair that curled around his face, his eyes were a dark gold color that looked somewhat familiar except for the hungry look in his eyes. His clothes looked like he had stayed in the forest for a rather long time.

For some reason I was not afraid of his presence.

"Why would I tell anyone? They'd think I'm crazy. Wait you must of saw! You saw what she did!"

He snarled inhumanly.

"You say that as if I would help you. What would you do with that information anyway?"

I frowned.

"Nothing I just want to understand her. What if I were to bring this up to her?"

He shook his head adamantly.

"Foolish! He would hear you. He can hear your thoughts. I am here for one reason only, to warn you and protect you. Maybe then I will be forgiven. Do not think about any of this in front of Edward. I will be back from time to time."

I nodded thankfully then frowned.

"Wait I don't even know who you are! You could be a physco!"

He smiled a little bit.

"Aren't we all a little crazy beautiful. My name is Jasper and you are my redemption."

And with that he was gone.

I thought back to the movie theater when Mr. Cullen was kissing Bella. He was fucking rubbing it in my face! He has heard all of my fucking thoughts!

I grew agitated then calmed as I realized I had no right to be mad, I mean I was with Erica now I guess.

I heard my ringtone 'If You Wanna Be My Lover' by Spice Girls so I knew Erica was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ali-Cat, have you been feeling better since yesterday?"

I don't know why I was irritated with her concern but I was.

"Yes."

The silence between us was awkward.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me."

I sighed.

"Sure. Wait, now?"

"Yeah silly. I'm actually right in front of your house now."

I never liked surprises.

"I'll be down in a second."

I quickly grabbed my purse after switching clothes and headed to her car.

"Hey Erica, why the sudden date?"

I looked at her clothes glad she had kind of laxed them back to her old comfortable cute style.

"Well I wanted to make sure I was out of the friend zone with you. We might be going out but I feel it's just a title right now."

I understood what she meant so I couldn't be mad at her for it. She started to drive off when I realized I didn't know where we were headed.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

I cocked an eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"Fine. We are going go-kart racing! I will beat you this time!"

I laughed actually a little excited for the date, or more so the race.

When we got to the parking lot I immediately saw a Mercedes Guardian and there was no chance in hell two people had those in Forks. Ugh. Mr. Cullen better get off my case after he sees I'm with Erica.

I mustn't think about the forest. I mustn't think about the forest.

I held Erica's hand as she purchased our racing tickets and helmets.

We went to track 3, the best but most expensive track. I was almost 100% positive Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were there.

We got inside and I was a bit flabbergasted to see four other perfect people besides the two I already expected.

There was a huge muscular guy with cropped dark hair lifting up a protesting blonde woman who looked like she could put any woman to shame and besides them were a handsome man with slicked back blonde hair holding a woman who looked like a model parent. And last but not least my teachers.

Erica dragged us over against my will.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I never knew teachers went go-kart racing."

Mr. Cullen laughed and looked at me with distaste.

"We didn't think anyone would have enough money to play on track 3 during this hour. What are you two doing here anyway?"

I spoke before Erica.

"Go-Kart racing obviously but if you must know we are on our first date."

Erica smiled along with me. She was smiling because I was open and I was smiling because of the looked Mrs. Cullen had, jealousy.

Mr. Cullen looked relieved and the woman I assumed to be his mother smiled.

"I think you to will make a good couple. Would you like to race us? And you could tell me how my children are teaching you."

Mr. Cullen looked worriedly at me.

"We'd love to race you and they are really good teachers."

We talked a little while longer and then we all got into our own carts. Emmett whose name I had learned when he vandalized his cart looked ridiculous sitting in the small thing.

I looked forward to see the light flash green. I sped as fast as possible and looked at my opponents. Bella was really close to the back of Erica's car. I was actually a little worried. I turned a little bit so I was closer to them.

Bella had a look of pure anger while Erica smiled at me unknowingly.

Mr. Cullen was tied for first place with Emmet and everyone else was behind me.

Bella's kart pushed Erica's making hers wobble a bit and I grew furious at Bella's behavior.

I turned my cart sharply so it knocked into Bella's making her stall just long enough for everyone to pass her.

Erica looked at me surprised and I shrugged. She then looked at me with a competitive stare.

"Babe you're going down!"

I laughed and sped up.

We kept switching positions of first and second place between us.

I could see the checkered flag waving in the wind, I put the pedal to the metal but Erica some how managed to beat me for the first time ever.

As soon as we got out of our Karts to the railing she pointed at me.

"IN YOUR FACE!"

"I let you win."

She frowned.

"WHAT?"

I laughed.

"I'm just kidding you finally beat me."

I looked to the side to see Bella watching us intently.

"I think I deserve a victory kiss."

I rolled my eyes and laid one on her. I pushed her against the railing and kissed her. Hard.

I pulled away and her glasses were fogging up. I looked back over to see Bella had a angry and hurt look on her face that almost made me regret my actions. Almost.

Now she knows how I felt, how I will feel everyday that she isn't mine.

Mr. Cullen walked over with a smirk.

"Keep the PDA to minimum girls. I'm glad you both are happy though."

I knew what he was really happy about but I checked my thoughts.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. Au revoir."

Erica held my hand as we walked away.

"That was a great first date."

I nodded in agreement only because it was great to know Bella felt something for me.

A/N: I know I haven't been updating for a while, I'm not going to lie and make up excuses. I just didn't write and I'm sorry.

I know most of you guys don't like Alice and Erica together but it helps with the plot, it won't be too long.

Which chapter should I write in Bella's POV? The first day of school (seeing alice for the first time?) or the Go- Kart races?

Oh in case you didn't know Jasper is the one from the legend in the previous chapter. He felt to guilty after attacking and vowed not to come back until he felt worthy.

Any questions, suggestions, or comments? Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up feeling better than I have for a while seeing as Joseph hasn't beat me in a while because of Cynthia's presence.

I stretched and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower then chose my outfit which consisted of a blue v-neck cardigan, a black skirt with leggings, and flats.

I returned to my room and jumped when I saw Jasper in my room.

"What are you doing in here?"

He had a change of clean clothes on and had washed up. Surprisingly he was quite handsome.

"Well good morning to you too sweetheart. I'm just hear to remind you of things and to give some input. Don't think about anything Edward wouldn't like and don't try to annoy him with your thoughts in an obvious way because he will know. As for Bella, if you are what I think you are to her don't make her too jealous it is hardly fair for her and Erica-"

"How do you know about Erica?"

He chuckled.

"You'll learn in time I'm sure. If I were to tell you, you couldn't stop thinking about it. Well I must go for the time being, Erica is here."

And with that he was gone.

I headed downstairs and glanced at the clock noting Erica was more than a few minutes early.

I got in the car and instead of driving off she put the car in park.

"Alice.. I don't want to rush us but can we let everyone know."

Downside I could be made fun of, upside getting Edward off my case and getting Bella to notice me.

Ugh... Jasper's words ran through my head and guilt poured through me. I need to try to be happy with Erica.

I looked into Erica's hopeful eyes and nodded causing her to squeal and speed to school.

We sat on our bench out front of Bella's class and talked a little bit about how we were going to come out when Karen walked over.

"Hey girls! Y'all are here a bit early. Get morning detention with Edward, Alice? Wouldn't be a surprise."

I rolled my eyes as she sat between us.

"No, my girlfriend just decided to pick me up a little early than usual. Problem?"

Karen obviously didn't catch the hint as she shrugged defensively.

Erica sighed knowing our deal, I'd drop the hint and if they didn't get it she'd out right tell them.

"We were just discussing how we were going to come out of the closet."

It took Karen a few seconds before she stood up and glared at us.

"I knew you two had the hots for me!"

Erica laughed.

"First of all, Alice and I have the hots for each other. Second of all if you start to spread negative rumors we will tell every guy which girls we think are attractive and YOU know guys will agree with us. So unless you want every guy to be repulsed by you, you'll shut the fuck up. You aren't even attractive anyway."

Karen looked like her ego just disappeared completely. I couldn't help but chuckle as she stormed off.

"Erica! That was mean!"

Erica rolled her eyes.

"She had it coming. Anyway come on 's light is on."

We made our way into her class and sat in the back as usual when we were early to school.

I couldn't help but notice what Mrs. Cullen was wearing. She was in a scarlet T-shirt V-neck with just enough cleavage, with leggings and heel boots. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, she was wearing glasses, and had red lip stick on.

I immediately thought about me being dressed in a school girl outfit just for her. She looked at me with a slight smirk so sexy I almost smiled back, instead I cocked an eyebrow, rolled my eyes, and faced Erica.

"I have the strangest feeling that Karen is going to keep her mouth shut. Meanie."

Erica rolled her eyes and pushed back her glasses.

"Well if being a 'meanie' protects our relationship from all those jerks then I'm all for it. Besides no one opinion really matters."

"Then why did you want us to come out?"

She looked at me as if I were a little kid.

"Because you're all mine."

I held back the urge to frown.

"Cute."

Our conversation was interrupted when Mrs. Cullen cleared her throat.

"The bell is going to ring soon and there is a new seating chart. Alice you sit in the front corner of the room and Erica you sit in the opposite back corner of the room."

I bit back a small smile while Erica frowned.

"Mrs. Cullen I can't see all the way back there, my glasses are for close up."

Mrs. Cullen frowned and moved her to the end of the front row as the bell rang tardy bell rang.

I was too focused on the red lipstick on her plump lips to catch any of the lecture. The blood red color had me thinking of her in the forest. I started doodling hearts to clear my mind. I was shading when two words fell from Bella's lips that scared me.

"Pop Quiz!"

The whole class groaned and someone shouted.

"I thought you were cool!"

Bella rolled her eyes and sat on her desk.

"The rest of the French department are taking 40 question benchmarks. Well since this 5 question pop quiz isn't cool enough I'll go get those tests."

Everyone glared at the kid who outbursted as Bella left the room. They were however not as pissed as me. I was so going to fail this test and failing tests had consequences none of them ever had to face.

I got out of my seat and walked out waiting for Bella to return. How am I supposed to get her not to give us this test?

I adjusted my shirt so I had more cleavage and applied lipgloss quickly. A few seconds passed and Bella was in front of me with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Mary-Alice what are you doing out of your seat."

I ignored the use of my full first name and batted my eyebrows.

"I was hoping that you were kidding about the benchmark. Honestly I haven't had time to study and if I don't do well my father is going to kill me."

I was being completely serious but I couldn't out right tell her. If Joseph got arrested I'd have to move away and live with Cynthia.

"Surely you're exaggerating. Look just for you I'll grade on a curve."

That still wasn't going to help me.

"Can you please move the test to tomorrow?"

Bella frowned.

"We can't always get what we want."

With out giving me a chance to respond she walked into the class room leaving me to follow her.

I sat in my desk and felt my stomach sink when I saw the first page of the test.

I. Am. Dead.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm trying to get back into my writing pants. I'd appreciate some Reviews. I'll be working on this story and another one so what other one should that be.

Oh the Cullen family will start to be more in the story in 2-3 chapters.

REVIEW. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I paced in my room ignoring Cynthia's questions of what was wrong. Bella said she would be calling the parents of those who failed.

Sadly enough for me I knew I had failed the test. The second Cynthia left Joseph was going to slaughter me.

"For the love of god Alice! Did you see something? What's wrong?"

She grabbed me causing me to flinch at the contact.

I sighed knowing she wasn't going to let it go.

"I tanked the French Benchmark. Jo- Dad is going to flip."

She laughed snortingly and rolled her eyes.

"You act like it's the end of the world."

I grimaced at her naive statement.

"Look aren't you supposed to be at Jamie's?"

She checked her watch, nodded, and ran downstairs.

"Bye baby sis!"

I sat on the edge of my bed waiting to hear the phone ring in Joseph's room.

I was so into the silence I nearly had a heart attack when my window opened.

"What the hell Jasper!"

Instead of laughing or smirking he looked at me intensely and intrusively.

"You shouldn't be this afraid."

I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

His eyes were an unnatural onyx and his nose flared.

"You should not be this afraid of your father. Why. Are. You. So. Afraid?"

My barrier was gone and I had the hugest urge to tell Jasper everything that happened. So I did.

After I was done Jasper was shaking and growling.

"Alice I'll kill him for you. I can get away with it."

I would've laughed had I not known he was completely serious.

"No. I'm still alive and as long as I am he will be to. The only thing you could do for me is help me get away but seeing that you live in the forest-"

"I'll get you away from him. It is my job to take care of you."

He hugged me for a second before disappearing.

I was starting to think I was crazy for caring for some random guy who came into my room one day but I knew he wouldn't hurt me, even if I knew he could if he wanted to.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Joseph's phone ring. Each ring caused my heart to beat faster and when he picked up I nearly passed out.

After a few minutes Joseph called me into his room.

I walked in slowly and looked into his blue-gray eyes surprised to see they weren't filled with the biting anger I was used to.

"You failed your French Benchmark. Your teacher is scheduling tutoring with you and you're going to go to every single one. Understand?"

I was so confused. He has never been this calm about anything, even when Cynthia was here. If we were alone he would verbally destroy me.

There wasn't even an underlying threat when he said understand.

"Yes, I understand."

I returned to my room and plopped on my bed feeling a headache come as I thought about spending time with Bella outside of school.

My phone rang signaling a call from Erica. I rolled over reluctantly and picked up.

"Hey."

JPOV (Jasper)

I sat on a tree branch in the forest close enough to control Alice's fathers emotions.

That vile pig deserved to die! He beat her for being extraordinary. It wasn't her fault she didn't see her mother get killed. I was elated she didn't see such a horrid thing.

As soon as she left the room I made him feel nauseated and sick. Soon enough he went to sleep.

I kept track of Alice's emotions while she was on the phone with Erica, guilt, caring love, and irritation.

I really wished I could interfere and give Alice and Bella a push in the right direction but things were too complicated.

Bella was a teacher and married to an arrogant controlling bastard. Edward was a great guy but when he met Bella he become obsessive.

I knew he knew she wasn't his mate but he was so afraid of being alone but not enough to change her in fear that his real mate would come along and he'd be stuck with her.

And now she was stuck as his play toy but only because she saw the good in him.

He knew I knew all of this and convinced the rest of our family to stop looking for me, not that I ever wanted to be found before I could make up to Bella that I almost killed her and got her and Edward split up.

I was going to do everything in my power to get Alice and Bella together.

First thing first, to get Alice out of that hell hole with her father.

I snuck into a near by house and stole a cell and dialed a number I knew all too well.

After 3 rings I got an answer from J. Jenks secretary.

"You've reached J. Jenks office. He's not available right now but if you leave me your name and business I can assure you I'll call back."

"It's Jasper Hale. Patch me to him now."

She gasped and clicked over.

"?"

"I need a house near Forks, Washington, two rooms, fully furbished, with a good amount of space and I need it now."

"Yes sir, . Am I to tell your family of your whereabouts? And the quickest I can do is tomorrow, I need to transfer funds."

"No, I don't care to know what's wasting my time. The next time I call you I want an address."

"Ye-"

I hung up before he could finish kissing my ass. Business, strict, cold, and professional.

Luckily for me before I left I made a hefty withdrawal from my share of money and put it in an untraceable account. I never spent any of it though, I didn't feel like blending into society so I stayed in the forest.

I straightened myself out and started heading towards Men's Warehouse. If I was going to stick to my plan I was going to have to look the part.

A/N:

Sorry for the wait guys. Any guesses about Jasper's plan? Are y'all looking forward to some Alice Bella time? I'm still not sure how those two are going to feel/act towards each other.. Suggestions?

If you want to get on my a$$ about updating hit me up at: The-Poetry-Of-Ink(dot)Tumblr(dot)com.

Review. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Bet you didn't expect an update so soon. :)

Chapter 10

JPOV

I stood at the register waiting for this snooty large woman with tacky purple and red hair to get off the phone. This is Men's Warehouse shouldn't they hire people more presentable.

"Excuse me miss-"

She put up a finger and continued talking about her hair clogged shower drain. The thought made me retch.

I had just about had enough and was going to use my power on her but she had looked up and her jaw dropped. She hung up the phone mid sentence and stared at me.

"Oh hello sir, I was taking care of business. You should know a lot about that with the suit you have in your hand. Lawyer?"

Her flirtatious tone was sickening but at least I had her attention.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could get this fitted. There isn't enough room in the groin area."

I had to use my gift to tame her lust. Ew, maybe I should've just left though a balls wedgie is uncomfortable to anyone, human or vamp.

"Yes sir, right away sir. Head to that room over there."

I nodded and went into the room quickly glad to see a young man waiting for me. Hopefully this would be done quickly.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty spiffy with my silver gray suit, sheer gold tie, silver cufflinks, and new dress shoes but somehow something was missing.

I looked at the young man's glasses and briefcase.

"Sir are those prescription? And may I ask where you bought your briefcase?"

He shook his head.

"No sir, you can purchase a them at Port Angeles."

I didn't have the time.

"I'll purchase your pair of glasses and briefcase for 500 dollars."

I pulled 5 hundred dollar bills which was surely more than he paid for most out of my wallet and he looked back at me shaking his head.

"I can't accept it-"

I took his glasses grabbed and put the bills on his drawer. He smiled thankfully.

I went back to the cash register and paid quickly. I ignored her writing her number on the receipt.

"Do you know where I can get cards made?"

I listened and ignored her leering stare. As soon I was out of sight I booked it to the card shop.

I quickly had a card made:

Jason Hiller

Attorney at Gwenog Jones

Office Number:

1(234)123-4567

I had put down my cell number just in case Joseph had any reason to contact me after my plan succeeded.

I raced to Alice's house and ignored the sounds of pencil on paper inside and the crunching of beer nuts.

I knocked on the door twice before Joseph yelled for Alice to answer the door.

She opened the door flabbergasted to see me. I calmed her down and Joseph walked over staring at me scrutinizingly.

"Who are you?"

I cleared my throat and handed him my card.

"I'm Jason Hiller, it would be very much in your interest to speak with me, privately."

He shooed Alice away, came out, and closed the door.

"What do you want?"

"A private investigator was hired to track you and your ability to father. There is a lot of proof that can get you locked up for a long time for abuse."

His eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped.

"You aren't a cop! You can't arrest me!"

I smiled slyly.

"I'm not here to arrest you. I can make all of that stuff disappear."

He scoffed.

"What's the catch? I ain't got any money or nothing worth much."

"Your daughter would have to be emancipated," I found some fake papers online before at the library before going to buy my suit. "and she'd have to live elsewhere."

"You know I'd tried to get rid of her but she ain't got no other family and since I'm "perfectly" capable I gotta keep her. I can't make her sign them papers."

I couldn't believe how easily he would get rid of his own trial. I would've been irate had I not been hoping he'd let her go.

"She'll be sent to a fostering home in the area. I'm sure I can convince her."

He nodded.

"If that don't work I can smack her around a bit."

He cringed when my eyes turned black.

"That. Won't. Be. Necessary."

He nodded, opened the door, and called Alice out.

"Yes dad?"

"Mr. Hiller would like to speak to you. You listen to him, ya hear?"

He went inside after glaring at her threateningly .

She looked at me confused.

"Jasper what's going on?"

I smiled.

"I'm getting you out of this hell hole since I can't kill him. I just need you to sign these fake emancipation papers and then you'll be free. Not to be rude but your father is an idiot. How could he not know judges had to approve these?"

Instead of being exuberant she tousled her raven hair and looked at me as if I was a joke.

"Where am I supposed to stay? I don't have any other family. If I did I would've tried that."

I smiled.

"I bought a house, it's fully furbished."

She frowned.

"Wait what? I don't even know you. You could be trying to kill me!"

I shook my head adamantly.

"If I wanted to kill you I would've dome so by now. I'm not even going to be staying in the house."

My blood resistance was way better compared to when Bella was human but I wasn't going to test it. Besides if any Cullen came by the house they would know I was there if I took up permeant residence.

She looked at me with bright blue doe eyes.

"You're serious?"

I nodded.

"Just take what you need from your room and sign the paper."

I pulled the paper out and she signed eagerly. I called a cab while she got her father to sign it and got everything from her room.

Luckily her sister had left yesterday and spared me from dodging her persistent questions.

I had gotten Alice safe from that vile man, now all I had to do was get Bella to her true love and Edward to stop being a whiny prick.

AN:

Did you like Jasper's point of view?

I'm still not sure how to make Bella and Alice react to having study time together. Suggestions?

Expect some time with the other Cullen's soon.

Edward? Erica? Suggestions about their reactions to Bella Alice study time?

Review.

(Follow me The-Poetry-Of-Ink(dot)Tumblr(dot)com) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

APOV

I looked around the house, my house as Jasper was moving things around. On the outside it looked like any other simple house except for the fact it was pretty big, two story, gray and blue but on the inside it super modern.

The living-room was pristine. The carpet was a light tan color matching the slightly darker walls. The L shaped sofa was made with white leather along with the ottoman and recliner. The TV was a huge flat screen that was white and against the wall.

To the left of the living-room was a wall made of glass facing a small pond which brought in enough light that a lamp was only necessary at night. Pretty much everything in here was white and had a little black.

The kitchen which was cut off from the living room was the opposite, all black with some white things.

I walked upstairs to see to bed rooms, one was HUGE, like three times the size of my old room. Everything was pretty plain so I was going to have to change that. Before going over plans of painting and what not I went into my bathroom and almost died.

There was a jacuzzi in my bathroom! A jacuzzi in my fucking bathroom that I could bathe in! I was so tempted to go right in it but I knew it wasn't a good time. I exited the bathroom and walked into another room that was connected to mine by a door.

I was slightly confused because there were closet racks... Wait. THIS BIG ASS ROOM IS A CLOSET!

"So how do you like-"

I turned around and hugged Jasper ignoring his freezing temperature and frigid posture.

"Thank you! THANK YOU! Oh my god I can't wait to go shopping! Wait... I don't have any money.."

Jasper laughed and pried me off of him.

"I figured you'd need some clothes to seduce Bella so here you go."

He handed me a black card.

"What's my limit?"

He smiled.

"There isn't one. Anyway I don't think you checked the garage. I know you have a license right?"

I nodded. As soon as I was able to get one I got it in hopes of stealing Joseph's car and running away but he caught me and beat me to a pulp. I wonder what type of car he bought me.

"Well let's go. You'll have to do all the shopping by yourself. I don't like being in crowds. Perhaps you can invite Erica over."

I frowned and followed him to the garage.

"How am I supposed to explain all of this to her?"

"Just tell her you got adopted by a rich long lost uncle. Anyway are you ready to see your new car?"

He opened the door and my jaw dropped when I saw a 911 porche turbo.

"Do you like it?"

It was yellow! So cute and so fast! Oh My God!

"Alice?"

This is my life now. I couldn't help but tear up.

"Thank you so much!"

I wiped my tears and took the keys from Jasper.

"I'd very much that you come with me Jasper. Please?"

I gave him the puppy dog eyes and he finally nodded.

After hours of shopping and ignoring calls from Erica I felt exhausted. I dropped all my bags on the floor and hopped on my bed. Just as I did that my phone rang again.

"What?"

"Hello, cherie."

"Bella?"

"It's rude to call an elder by there first name."

I rolled my eyes. She's the one who asked me to call her by her first name.

"How'd you get my number?"

"Your father called and gave it to me. He said he'd no longer be able to give you a heads up on our meetings."

"Yeah a rich uncle I never met bought me a house.. You could come here."

"Maybe next time. So would you like me to pick you up? Just give me your address."

Now would be the perfect time to show off for her.

"No, give me your address. I'll be there soon."

"Make sure to bring your notebook."

She gave me her address and I hurriedly ran upstairs to my closet. I put on a baby blue pinstriped v-cut vest with no undershirt and a push up bra, black skinny jeans, and combat boots."

After giving myself a once over I tousled my hair giving it an edgy spiked look and applied so eyeliner and mascara.

I turned around and walked into something hard and cold.

"Jeeze Jasper are you made out of frozen bricks? Give me a warning next time!"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Anyway remember what I said. Control your thoughts because I know he will be monitoring them."

Ugh this is gonna be so hard. I walked to the garage and got into my sweetie. I'll name her Carly. I put the key in the ignition and revved.

Thank god that there was a GPS system. How am I supposed to keep my mind clear especially after seeing Bella drain a freaking deer. For all I know she was some crazy psychopath.

Yet I still continued in her direction. I was a little confused as to why I was on a trail in the forest but I knew Jasper wouldn't of got me a faulty GPS.

After a few more minutes I was in front of a huge modern looking house with glass walls that reminded me of home. My home.

I got out of my car and walked to the door. Before I could knock I was greeted with Esme.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Uh hi, is B- here. She said I was supposed to come to her house."

Esme's golden eyes brightened.

"We all live together as one big happy family. Come in dear she's on the couch. I've made you some cookies, help yourself."

I walked in and would've been in awe if the layout wasn't eerily similar to mine at home. I sat on the couch and was met with Bella sitting on the couch looking amazing.

She was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans with converse. Her hair was in a high ponytail and had black rimmed glasses which magnified her gold eyes.

Ugh! I so over did it. I would've been upset had she not been overtly checking me out.

"Hello , may I ask where is?"

She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts.

"He's out hun- eating with his brother. The big guy you met at the race track. Anyway do you have your notebook with you? I don't see how you did so bad most of the stuff on the test was review."

I looked at Bella feeling so irritated with her teacher act. How was I supposed to get to know her with this whole teacher act.

"Am I the only student you're tutoring?"

"Yes."

I smiled when she frowned. I guess she just did this to get closer to me. At least that's what I hoped. I might as well help her.

"I know these meetings are supposed to be held here but I'm not completely comfortable. I usually study outside, perhaps we can study at the park not to far from here."

She looked torn between saying yes and no. After a few seconds she nodded.

She followed me out to my new car and stopped flabbergasted.

"This is your car?"

I smiled widely.

"Yep. I'm so lucky! I don't think I'll be driving it to school though, it's to show offy. It'll be bad enough, I have a girlfriend and a porche in Forks."

I got a little reaction when I mentioned Erica. Her awed looked changed her lips became a thin line.

I decided to play it off and I opened her door for her. She looked at me scrutinizingly and got in.

I got in the other side, put the key in the ignition, and turned on the radio.

As I was pulling out the driveway a strange noise emanated from Bella.

"What's wrong?"

"Has anyone else been in this car that you know of?"

I shrugged.

"My uncle opened the garage and it was there. He probably drove it in."

With out explaining her actions she turned on the gps and started punching numbers and things in.

"Is there any particular reason why he would have a tracker in the car?"

"...He's really protective. I think he's worried about my dad doing something stupid."

"Why exactly did you move out?"

I was silent. I didn't know what to tell her. For some reason I knew she would react way worse than Jasper.

"Um..."

A/N: Does she tell her or not? How do they act towards eachother? Flirty, Loving? Does Alice lord Erica in Bella's face? Does Edward hear Alice's thoughts about Bella deer hunting?

SO MANY OPTIONS!

Review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Paste your document here...

A/N: I have several valid excuses but as a reader I know that even I still get irritated even when an author has a good reason. Message me if you'd care to know.

Chapter 12

APOV

She looked at me waiting for an answer. What was I supposed to say? I moved out because of my alcoholic father abused me on a regular basis? I didn't know Bella as much as I wanted but I knew she was going to flip a bitch if I told her that.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

She looked completely caught off guard then slightly glared at me.

"Actually it is when you practically implied that you father would do something stupid. I seriously doubt your new uncle could take care of you."

I scoffed.

"First off, you say that like you can take care of me and second, even if you could I wouldn't want you to. I have my girlfriend for that."

She snarled. She literally fucking snarled. It reminded me of seeing her drain a deer in the forest which was something I desperately wanted to forget. I felt so uncomfortable.

"I think I might be coming down with something I think we should study later."

Bella looked at me sadly.

"No I'm sorry."

I sighed and drove down to the park trying to focus on my French. We were there quickly enough and we got to the benches.

"So Cherie, where should we start?"

I shrugged so she started from the beginning. I couldn't even pretend to focus because with each passing second I felt paranoid.

Soon enough came out of no where.

"I thought I told you to study at home?"

She frowned and crossed her arms.

"We'll excuse me 'father'. Look this is her studying environment so this is where we are studying."

He glared at me before sitting next to me.

"I guess she won't mind my presence since you said she needed all the help she could get."

I couldn't help but mumble before I left.

"Thanks for making me sound stupid."

I got up and picked up my books.

"Cherie I never said that! You should stay my husband used to teach French."

I glared at her.

"I'm tired of the bullshit. I'd rather fucking fail French than spend a second out side of class with someone so confusing. First you talk crap about him then you don't. First you tell me to call you Bella then you don't want me to. First you kiss me then you don't want to feel anything but you hate Erica for no reason."

got up and glared at Bella.

"You did what? You kissed her?"

He did the least expected thing and slapped her. It sounded like to marble stones clashing together.

Bella stood up and held her cheek.

"We're done. If you were really supposed to be with me you'd be incapable of that especially after assuming. No I didn't kiss her she's lying."

I frowned and began to feel extremely guilty.

Edward narrowed his eyes.

"You know I can find out if she is and if she isn't I swear to god... Alice did she or did she not kiss you?"

"No she didn't kiss me but she was so close. I wonder if she thought about it as much as I did. About how my lips would feel flush against hers and for that second that nothing else would matter."

Mr. Cullen glared at me then gasped and glared at Bella.

"STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!"

My phone buzzed and I received a text from Jasper:

I'm barely in hearing distance. I felt that something was wrong. Tell him that Cowboy knows the truth and will be setting the cattle free.

"Mr. Cullen, Cowboy knows the truth and will be setting the cattle free?"

took a few steps in my direction and inhaled deeply.

"Where is he?"

I got another text:

Your cheesy ass meadow.

"Um your cheesy ass meadow."

Mr. Cullen was gone in a flash and now it was just me and Bella. I felt so bad for being the reason Mr. Cullen hit her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry-"

"Never lie on me again."

She glared at me with dark eyes.

"If I got slapped for something it might as well have been the truth."

"I'm still so very sorry."

She sighed.

"I've had worse. Edward isn't who he used to be. Thanks for making me realize that."

I mumbled sarcastically to myself thinking about her and the deer.

"And thank you for making me realize vampires do exist."

"What?"

Not wanting her to think I was a crazy person I quickly responded.

"Nothing... Maybe we really should study some other time."

"...Tomorrow? I'm free at 4:00."

Before I could respond my phone rang.

"What?"

"... All you do is ignore me. I thought you were a better person than that. I never thought we wouldn't be friends but I guess that's what you wanted."

Oh Erica...

"No, no! I'm sorry things have been so hectic. I don't live with my dad anymore, I'm failing French and we both know that's my best subject."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because... I didn't want you to worry."

"I'm not breaking up with you okay Alice. I'm free at four tomorrow for a much needed date."

I looked over at Bella who was frowning.

"I have tutoring at four."

"Well then miss it. You've been avoiding me all the time for things that don't matter which means I don't matter."

"You do matter... Okay fine."

"Okay thank you bye."

I looked at Bella and frowned.

"I'll break it off with her tomorrow."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

...I shouldn't of gotten my hopes up.

She sushed me and looked like she was trying to hear something in the distance.

"Jasper? Jasper!"

Before I could ask anything she was gone.


End file.
